


No one needs to know

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baker Stiles Stilinski, Cookies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Stiles Stilinski Loves Cookies, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “I smell chocolate,” Scott insisted.“I had a chocolate bar earlier today.” Not a lie. Stiles hadplannedthis. He knew he couldn’t lie, not to Werewolves, but because he was so used to having to find loopholes, he’d perfected this technique. Still, he didn’t want to start sweating and give himself away so he needed them to justgoalready!“There’s flour on your shirt,” Erica said.“Yeah, I was cleaning up flour earlier.” Not a lie.“Why did you have flour out?” Scott asked, crossing his arms.“I was transferring flour from the bag into our flour container.” Not a lie.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1137





	No one needs to know

Stiles stared intently at Derek while his Alpha paced in front of the pack, arms crossed and inspecting each one in turn to make sure they had nothing further to add. It felt like every second that passed was one second closer to someone figuring him out. 

In a way, he felt like Derek _knew_ he felt that way, too. He’d been taking his time with this pack meeting. They didn’t even have anything to be meeting _about_ today. There was no big bad in town trying to eat anyone’s insides. No rival pack trying to encroach on their territory. 

Hell, there hadn’t even been any _muggings_ this week! It had been a slow week! So the pack meeting should be _over_ by now! 

“Well, if that’s everything,” Derek finally said, “drive safe.” 

“Okay _dad_ ,” Jackson said with a snort, getting to his feet while the rest of the pack also stood and stretched. Stiles stayed where he was, since he didn’t have to go anywhere, considering this was also his home. 

Well, still technically Derek’s, but he’d moved in over two years ago so it counted as his too! Might not be on the land title, but that didn’t make this _not_ his home. 

“So, Stiles,” Boyd said casually, helping Erica into her coat. “You’ve been quiet tonight.” 

“I’m always quiet.”

“You’re really not,” Boyd reminded him, Erica pulling her hair out from beneath the collar of her jacket. The whole pack was staring at him, and _fuck_. This was so bad. Terrible. Epically awful! 

“Something you want to share with the class?” Isaac asked with a smirk. 

“Nope.” 

“I smell chocolate,” Scott insisted. 

“I had a chocolate bar earlier today.” Not a lie. Stiles had _planned_ this. He knew he couldn’t lie, not to Werewolves, but because he was so used to having to find loopholes, he’d perfected this technique. Still, he didn’t want to start sweating and give himself away so he needed them to just _go_ already! 

“There’s flour on your shirt,” Erica said. 

“Yeah, I was cleaning up flour earlier.” Not a lie. 

“Why did you have flour out?” Scott asked, crossing his arms. 

“I was transferring flour from the bag into our flour container.” Not a lie. 

“You guys are so dumb.” Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes, then moved right up to Stiles, eyes flashing blue while he stared him down. “Did you bake your famous double chocolate chip cookies that you don’t like sharing today?” 

Stiles stared him straight in the eye. They were getting too close. “No, I didn’t.” Not a lie. 

“Damn,” Scott muttered. “So sure he had.” 

“We were all sure,” Boyd sighed sadly. “Well, have a good night.” He waved to his Alpha, and Stiles, then left with Erica. The rest of the pack murmured their own farewells while leaving the loft, Derek moving to the door and locking it behind them when the last person had left. 

He turned back to Stiles, the two of them staring at one another while Derek cocked his head and listened for the cars outside. It seemed to take an eternity, but eventually, he nodded once, straightened, and smirked at Stiles. 

“You just managed to lie while telling the truth to a whole pack of Werewolves.” 

“No one needs to know,” Stiles said with a mischievous smirk of his own. 

“You’re getting smart.” 

“Excuse you, I’m _always_ smart,” Stiles countered, somewhat offended while getting to his feet. “And you were doing that on purpose.” 

“If I let them go too early, they’d have gotten suspicious. It’s not like it’s a secret I like those cookies as much as they do. I’m surprised they didn’t sniff them out, I was sure they’d find them with the chocolate smell.” 

Stiles grinned and moved towards the kitchen, Derek following along as if to see what genius Stiles had come up with. 

“See, that’s the thing about Werewolves who’ve been around you for too long,” he insisted, grabbing the cookie jar and pulling it forward. Derek’s eyebrows shot up when Stiles lifted the lid to reveal an entire jar full of their favourite cookies. “They expect you to be sneaky, so you can hide things in plain sight.” 

“You’re evil,” Derek informed him. 

“You’re _worse_ for having called this impromptu meeting without having told me! I’d have waited to bake the cookies!” 

“It worked out in the end,” Derek countered, reaching into the jar and grabbing a cookie, shoving one whole into his mouth. Stiles grinned at how happy he looked, chewing the cookie. Of course, it’d have been better warm and right out of the oven, but Stiles hadn’t had time to indulge. He’d had to find a way to cover the smell of freshly baked cookies, which he’d done by making a frozen pizza immediately after. This was what the pack ate during their visit, so it worked out. 

“I’m still amazed it worked,” Derek informed him, grabbing for another cookie while Stiles chewed happily on his own. “How did you know Jackson would ask that?” 

“He’s blunt.” Stiles shrugged. “I figured it would be him or Isaac. One of them was going to ask if I’d baked the cookies, so it was just a matter of wording. If they’d said _make_ , then I’d have been caught in a lie, but because I didn’t _bake_ them personally, it worked out.” He winked at Derek. “Thanks, by the way. Your assistance in getting them on the tray and into the oven was appreciated.” 

Derek snorted, reaching for a third cookie. Stiles allowed it, but cut him off after that. At the rate they were going, he’d have to make more cookies tomorrow, and he _hated_ making cookies. Eating them, yes, all the yes, but _making_ them? Ugh. 

“You know, for next time, I think you could probably get away with saying you didn’t bake them even if you _did_ put them on the tray and pop them into the oven,” Derek argued, eating his last cookie much slower, likely to savour it. “After all, it’s the oven doing all the baking.” 

“True,” Stiles agreed. “But I think it also depends on how my brain perceives it. After all, technically speaking, I think most people consider baking to be from beginning to end. I just choose not to believe that, and consider the actual action of getting the dough into the oven to be baking. So that distinction is what allows me not to consider it a lie when someone asks if I baked something today. But putting it in the oven myself _feels_ like baking.” 

“Your brain is weird,” Derek informed him. 

“You’re the one who decided I was worthy of being your boyfriend, so who’s the weird one now?” 

“Shut up and eat your cookie before I steal it from you.” 

Stiles just grinned and took another bite, Derek licking his own fingers while heading back out of the kitchen. Stiles knew he wouldn’t be gone long. He never was where cookies were concerned. 

But still, Derek was someone he was willing to share his cookies with, because having only _one_ Werewolf eating them was better than a whole pack of them. 

Besides, he loved Derek. If anyone was allowed cookies, it was Derek. 

“If I come back in there and find you eating another cookie, I’m gonna feel betrayed,” Derek called, _just_ as Stiles had stuck his hand into the cookie jar. 

Sighing dejectedly, he put the lid back on and headed back out into the living room.

There was always tomorrow, and as long as Derek didn’t sneak down to steal cookies in the middle of the night, he was sure they could enjoy another few cookies tomorrow. 

Cookies always tasted better when shared with the ones you loved. 

But just, you know, one at a time. More cookies for him that way. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> Gaiz, I want cookies, send help. 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
